


Is It True?

by LycoRogue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confession, One Shot, adrienette - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycoRogue/pseuds/LycoRogue
Summary: Marinette instantly regrets confessing her feelings for Adrien. He decides it might be time for a confession of his own.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Is It True?

**Author's Note:**

> BEHOLD! I present unto you a random Adrienette fluff scene with absolutely no surrounding context! I have no story planned for this. I have no lead-in. I have no closing. I have no clue where this is taking place or when (aside from post-season 3, I guess?). All I have is this scene that needed out of my head. You fine folks can take it from there, I guess.

"I- I love you, Adrien!" Marinette shouted at him, her shoulders tight, her fists balled, and her eyes shut. Her body did all it could to block out the rest of the world; shield her from the inevitable rejection.

He loudly gasped, a hitch in the sudden inhale. Marinette couldn't bare to look. Instead, she ran off. She knew she had to face him eventually, but she could avoid him for a few hours right now.

"Marinette! Wait!" He shouted after her, but she kept running. She ignored the tears. She'd wipe them away when she was safe. Besides, feeling them roll down her cheeks was cathartic.

"Marinette!" Adrien's footfalls kept pace with hers, and Marinette secretly wished she had the extra stamina and agility of Ladybug; some way of getting away from Adrien. He didn't tire, though, and she did; already exhausted from the confession alone.

She found a little corner where she could hide away, and collapsed against the wall. She knew he'd find her in a few seconds, but she couldn't run anymore. She hastily wiped her eyes dry and her cheeks clean.

"M-Marinette?" Adrien skidded to a stop, and ventured into her pathetic hiding spot. "Marinette, are you okay?"

She wanted to tell him yes. She wanted to laugh it all off and pretend it never happened. She was too weak, though. Too tired to keep pretending. She shook her head no.

"Marinette?"

She was staring at the floor, trying not to notice how much closer his voice got. Then those stupid orange sneakers inched next to her pink slip-ons. Marinette hugged herself tight, but wouldn't look up at him. If she didn't see him, if she could forget those sweet, soft green eyes, or that kind smile, or those warm arms, maybe she could give him up.

"Marinette, I'm sorry if you want to be alone, but-" his voice was airy; panting, as if he was struggling to breathe as well. "But I need to know, please. Was that true? Do you love me? Like, not how you love Alya or I love Nino, but, _love_ love?" His voice shook.

Marinette screwed her eyes closed as tight as she could. She knew she had ruined their friendship. It was so fragile to begin with, and now it was gone. She didn't have what she wanted with Adrien, so she sabotaged it and now she had nothing. Her mind raced with ways to save it all, but the way Adrien said, "please" told her it was too late to backtrack now. She couldn't lie to him anymore; hide her heart from him.

Slowly, she nodded, softly whimpering.

"So-" Marinette felt Adrien's shaky breath breeze through her hair. He was so close. "So you _love_ me? More than just as a friend?"

She didn't understand why he was torturing her like this. It wasn't the Adrien she knew. Frustrated, she met his eyes for the first time since she confessed. She jumped slightly upon realizing he was practically leaning against her. Subconsciously shuffling a few inches away, she once more yelled at him. "Yes! Yes, Adrien! Yes, I don't just love you, I'm _in love_ with you! I have been this whole time. Since that second day of school when you told me about the gum and then offered me your umbrella. I-"

Then he was there. One arm was wrapped around Marinette's waist, and the other hand was cradling her head. His eyes were half-lidded, and his nose nearly brushed hers.

"Forgive me," he breathed, and then he gently kissed her.

It was more than a peck, but it was still unbearably short. It was the slow, increased pressure on her lips as he leaned in, instantly followed by the slow withdraw of him pulling away. It was a second. Maybe two. Marinette fully melted at the touch. Her whole body rushed with heat and electricity.

Too soon, their lips were their own again. Adrien's hands were still cradling her head and resting on her lower back, but the touch Marinette longed for was gone. She stared at him, gaping slightly as her mind tried to register what had happened.

"Sorry." Adrien's voice was low and soft. He had a hard time holding her gaze. He then leaned back and withdrew his hands. Their connection was fully broken. "I- I should have asked permission first."

"Adrien, wha-?" She was dazed. Her mind played their kiss on a loop, but she couldn't believe it was real.

"I've loved you for a while now too. I was a bit blind to it for a long time, and then I couldn't believe that you would ever think of me as more than a friend. I thought you were in love with someone else, honestly. So, when you said you were in love with me, and you have been for a while? I couldn't stop myself from kissing you. I'm sorry."

"Wait." Marinette's eyes darted between both of his emerald-green ones. His cheeks flushed, but this time his gaze didn't break. He drank her fully in as her mind raced to catch up. "You? You love me? You're _in love_ with _me?"_

"Uh-huh." A bashful half-smile grew across his lips, tempting Marinette back into their embrace.

"You-" she struggled to swallow. "You wanted to kiss me?"

His half-smile shifted into a smirk. His hands again reached around her waist, and found a home on her back. "Almost all the time."

"Even now?"

His eyes grew heavy, and he leaned in slightly. "Especially now."

"Good." Marinette cupped each side of Adrien's face, and brought his lips to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome.**
> 
> This is intended to be a one-shot. I have no plans to build this into a larger story even though I know a larger story is there. I'll update these closing notes if one day I DO expand on this, but it's not something I'm seeing happening in the foreseeable future. However, if any of you fine people are inspired to build off of this, please message me or tag me on Tumblr (I have the same handle there).
> 
> Also, if you are too shy to leave a public review (even as anonymous), please feel free to drop me a PM. I'd still love to know your thoughts.


End file.
